Kannazuki no Miko: Jambi
by Pork-chizzle654
Summary: Chikane reflects on her decision to protect the one she loves as she spirals deeper into darkness.


Jambi

A Kannazuki no Miko Fan Fiction

Inspired by Tool and the song of the same name off of 10,000 Days

I do not own anything except the idea of this fiction, that includes the song that inspired me and the anime which this is about, KNM. Now on with the story.

Chikane stood looking out of her window where her room was, taking in the view. She knew very well that many people looked up to her and some, boys and girls alike, even loved her. She would have had to be blind to not see it. To her there was one thing that could bring her happiness though, and unfortunately she did not think that her one thing, her one person, knew of it. Chikane knew that it was impossible, there was no way, not in a million years would she be looked at by the person she longed for. Not in the way she wanted. Every day she wanted to cry out and embrace that person but it was impossible as long as she did not know if the other person felt the same about her. For those few minutes that she was with the person she desired most it was enough to be together as friends. If she tried to force it to become more than that then she may end up worse than she was before, without even the few minutes with the one she cherished.

There was that offer, the one made by the Orochi, that weighed heavily on her mind with the constant promise of achieving what she desired. In the end she knew that it would hurt the one she loved more if she accepted it. On the other hand it presented her with an easy out, a way to end the torment that had plagued her ever since the night of her dream. That dream could not come to pass, she would protect the one she loved at the cost of her own life. For her she would join the Orochi but she would not harm the one she loved the way they wanted her to. Even if their love was impossible she would not sacrifice the very thing she loved just because she could not have it for herself. That was not love, that was something horrible that Chikane knew she could not even fathom. Love was the desire to protect at the cost of ones own happiness, not force your own desire on others for your own happiness.

Chikane turned from the window where the moon shone through and illuminated her in its white light, she sunk into her bed. Her decision was maid but her chest burned, something told her there was another way.

There was not.

"I'm sorry, Himeko."

Ever since Chikane had seen her she had felt saved, it was as if her closed in world had opened just by seeing the girl she longed for. Himeko, the name itself lifted darkness from her mind and brought joy, and so Chikane would not hurt her, never let anyone harm her. She would hold on to the darkness to let the sun shine forever. Even if she would have to blind herself to the right thing to do, she would protect Himeko because the job of the moon was to receive light from the sun and thus shine brightly even in the greatest, darkest, depths.

If she was to do this, she would first have to rid herself of the Orochi that would threaten those around her. Chikane rolled over and stared up at the ceiling with barely contained tears in her eyes, her own darkness would bring light to others. By becoming the villain she would never have to see that dream come to pass, she could never let something like that happen.

"I'm right, please say I'm right Himeko, you are more important to me than anything. Even if you don't love me I love you with all my heart. Be happy in your life."

A few more minutes passed and finally with her resolve hardened, "Congratulations, Souma, you have won."

That woman, that leach that tried to poison her soul would pay for this. Chikane vowed before she drifted to sleep that the dark skinned woman that tried to convincer her to betray Himeko would pay with her very life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As I said this was inspired by the song Jambi by tool, I just happened to be listening to it one day after browsing for KNM pictures and somehow I thought it fit. Granted the lyrics don't fit EXACLTY but that's fine. I blame it on the lyric in the song "shine on benevolent son" because if you do not look at the lyric sheet you would never know that he is talking about a persons son and not the sun in the sky. Anyways, I'm kind of ranting her. C&C welcome, unless you are an idiot and have nothing better to do than trash other people because you are too incompetent to have any kind of worthwhile talent.


End file.
